The Void
by Drawn2lyf
Summary: Harry's twin sister Persephone was left abandoned when her parents were murdered; she soon became adopted by the Malfoy's. Her loyalty will be questioned, so will her humanity. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Except for Persephone. Everything else is J.k Rowling's
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction. I've been dying to write it for months, I really hope you enjoy it! This chapter is short but the others will be longer though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, the only character that is mine is Persephone. EVERYTHING else belongs to J.K Rowling that means, the characters, setting, etc.**_

_**Please don't forget to review! I really like constructive criticism, I wanna make this story the best story it can be! **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

The air was still, Voldemort shifted nervously in his throne. He just heard news of this…prophecy, which described how there would be "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

He would never admit to anyone…but he was nervous.

He was told this by one of his loyal death eaters, once he heard of this two babies immediately came to mind; the Potter's child and the Longbottom's child, both of which were to be born in July, the seventh month and both parents have tried to defy him more than once.

After long thought and consideration he decided he would target the Potter's child, feeling that since their heritage is similar, both being half- bloods.

He first would need to find the Potter's location, as they went into hiding months before. However, soon the one of the Potter's friends and Secret-keeper betrayed them, much to his favor. He found out they were hiding in Godric's Hollow.

He also found out Lily Potter, the wife of James Potter, was gravely ill. A smile crept up on his face, he had a plan forming, that would benefit him in more ways than one…he wanted to create a _**void**_ child.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

She felt beyond bedridden, broken down, and confided. She was dying and she knew it.

Lily Potter slowly lifted her frail boney fingers to beacon her husband James to her side. "Help me and the baby please…" She said in a barely audibly…

"I promise, Lily. I'd do anything to save you." James said, meaning every word… He kissed her forehead as gently as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two<em>

James Potter was extremely anxious; he _needed _to find a way to save his precious wife and child. How? He had no idea. He couldn't take her to St. Mungo, they were in hiding and Voldemort was after them. He couldn't risk it.

However, one day while he was tending to Lily there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a crippled man, quiet old in appearance with a long grey beard that reminded him of Dumbledore's. "What business do you have hear?" asked James.

"I have traveled here from far away, my name is Callum Mawdesley …" he said with much struggle. "I'm a seer, you see. I have came to assist your wife...Lily is the name correct? I have foreseen her death…not only hers but the death of the child she is carrying, who I believe is the-", he started coughing vigorously. "Chosen one you see..."

James stared wide eyed, very hesitantly he asked "…How could you save my wife Mawdesley?" "Aaaw, you see I'm also a healer. I know practically every healing spell to every illness… I _know _if given the opportunity I could heal your wife… give her a new chance in life you could say?"

James was shocked. Here, standing right in front of him was the man who could possibly save Lily. He was torn though, how could he trust him, Lily's life was on the line however; what if he turned him away…he hadn't even the slightest clue of what to do.

"The choice is yours Mr. Potter…only I can save your wife but if you choose not to trust me…what else could I possibly do…in a way I knew this would happen but I assumed it was worth a shot, you see."

The old man sighed and turned around and began slowly walking-or stumbling away. James heard his wife coughing violently…he knew he would never have another opportunity like this again, no matter what the outcome would be, he knew he need to try it.

"Wait!" James shouted. The old man turned around with a smile forming on his aging face. "I see you've changed your mind Mr. Potter…"

"Yes…yes I have, now do whatever you must do to save her." James said, "Well first I will need you to step out of the house…my work must not be seen by anyone…take it or leave it Mr. Potter…"

James quickly looked back to his struggling, dying wife and knew he had to listen to this man's instructions. "…Alright" he said hesitantly.

The old man smiles, this time with a wider smile, "Well then…let my work begin".

James Potter first went to his wife to tell her of what will be done. He told her he loved her and would be right outside in case of anything.

She could see how he was much nervous then she was. "Don't worry dea-"she was cut off by her violent coughing.

Then she looked up with a small smile as her husband gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you" he whispered one more time. Then he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Callum waited for James Potter to leave the house, and with that he walked into the Potter's bedroom to find a deathly ill Lily Potter.<p>

She was pale in appearance, ghostly pale. Her naturally bright red hair was dull and her eyes didn't hold the shine light that they used to hold. "Are…are you the healer my husband spoke of…?" She said in a struggling matter.

Callum smiled eerily to himself and replied "Yes, my dear... I'm here to make you healthy again; no one must see my work though so I'll put you under a sleeping spell…is that alright?" She looked uncertain, and weakly, she nodded.

With a wave of his wand he whispered "_Somnus sopor." _And instantly Lily Potter fell into a deep slumber. He smiled to himself and whispered a spell that transformed him into his original form again.

Lord Voldemort. His plan was falling all into place, now; he was going to heal Lily Potter as to not revel himself so he thought he might as well get that out of his way so he could carry on with the most important part of his plan…

Lily Potter got diagnosed with an incurable muggle condition known as: Leukemia. It was extremely deadly and difficult to cure even for a magical being. However, Voldemort knew just the spell, he casted the "_Sanguis_ "spell which made her body twitch violently…but then it stopped. He knew he just cured her.

Now on to the part he was most excited for. He planned on making a _void,_ a void is basically a child made completely of pure magic, technically speaking not even human.

The process of creating a void child is similar in a way to creating a horcrux but instead of splitting your soul; you spilt your magical powers. First you must either impregnate or at least put your semen into a woman.

Then you must chant a specific verse then after that you'll have the ability to transfer any amount of magic that you choose into any object of your choosing in this case, Lily Potter.

Voldemort felt he needed a void because, similarly to a horcrux, if anything were to happen to him he would always have a source of powerful back up magic. Lily Potter wasn't his ideal choice as the mother of his 'child' being a mud-blood and such.

But, he wanted his void to be as powerful as it can be, the more power the child has, the more power is open for him to take and since Lily Potter is, although he despises to admit it, the most powerful-for a mud blood- witch he has encountered.

Also, she is the soon to be mother of 'The chosen one'. So in a way he felt she would be a good carrier for his void child.

As she was unconscious, he did the unthinkable. He raped her. He raped Lily Potter and released his semen into her.

Voldemort knew semen only stayed in the system for so long so he tried to make it quick. He took out his want and began waving it into circular motions and chanted: _"Hoc mulier concepit cum vacuum puer, principium potestatis." _

Then he placed the wand above where her ovaries would be and with a flick of his wand a spark of white light came out of his wand and Lily Potter's body began glowing and slowly started diming out.

Pleased with himself he conjured up his old man disguise again and walked out of the house. Quickly, James Potter ran up to him with sweat on his brow looking ever so anxious, "you were in there for about an hour, how is Lily?" He asked.

"She is doing quiet fine actually…I cured her, she is healthy again…just make sure she gets plenty of rest for the next month or so and she'll be fine." James Potter looked so relieved.

"Thank you…thank you so much you have no idea." "You're welcome Mr. Potter...it was my _pleasure." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Lily Potter felt an intense burning and stinging sensation as she began to push in the crowning part of her pregnancy. This baby was going to be the light of her life. Her little miracle. She felt James wrap his hand around hers in a comforting manner; however it really wasn't helping soothe her pain whatsoever.

She felt as if the stinging wouldn't ever end and she was pretty much incapable of moving or speaking. It took hours for her baby to officially be birthed. Sirius thankfully handed the newborn to James rather than her because soon after she felt another series of great cramping and burning.

Everyone in the rooms' eyes immediately shot towards her as she started screaming in pure pain. The expression painted on James still face was one of shock and worry. He was immediately at her side as the baby now lied in Sirius's shaking arms.

Lily Potter screeched in agony as her second child was on the way out. The first thing it touched was James welcoming, loving, arms. He examined the baby from head to toe and she was just as beautiful as her brother.

She already had patches of silky black hair on her petite head and mammoth sized, strikingly green eyes. She was extremely still and unlike her brother who was insanely crying, very silent. She shed not one tear, though nothing at all seemed to be wrong with her. She was a perfectly healthy newborn.

James looked over at Lily and said "It's a girl". Lily began crying with joy, she couldn't believe she gave birth to two beautiful children she never even imagined she would be able to experience the joy of becoming a mother after she got sick.

She outstretched her arms to hold her children. Gently, James placed the boy baby and then the girl baby into her arms. Lily looked at her children with such joy in her eyes, she looked up at James and they smiled at each other.

Lily and James already agreed on the name of the boy 'Harry James Potter'; however they didn't expect having a daughter as well. "What should we name her?" James asked. "Hmm…I think…Persephone, Persephone Jane Potter. How does that sound? Not to strange is it?" James smiled. "No, that's an absolutely beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

Lily was so happy; she was going to have a beautiful, happy family. All thanks to that old man that cured her eight months prior, if not she would've died before she could've given birth to Harry, and Persephone. If only she could find a way to thank him…

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

James and Lily loved their life. They lived in a wonderful home, had amazing friends supporting them, and two beautiful children. However, Lily did notice something strange about Persephone, unlike Harry who cried whenever he was in discomfort or fussed around.

Persephone never cried, she hasn't her cried once, she has only heard her make baby sounds but other than that she was completely quiet. She was the calmest baby she has ever seen.

Not that Lily really mined really; she just found it a bit strange. At first it worried her and James, but soon they grew used to it. She was very healthy so they didn't really find a need to worry.

They had a very peaceful life, it was wonderful. However, one day their peaceful life would be ruined completely.

One day, on a completely average, normal day-at least normal in a magical sense. James was practicing spells and Lily was tending to the children, there was a knock on the door.

James answered it expecting it to be perhaps a neighbor or a friend of theirs coming for a visit, but instead when he opened the door there standing right in front of him was a hooded figure with its wand pointed straight at him and then without even thinking he heard the figure shout '_Avada Kedavra' _ ultimately killing him.

Lily, who witnessed the entire scene immediately knew it was Voldemort, ran to that baby's room in fear. She didn't have her wand with her so she had no way of protecting herself and more importantly, her precious children.

She grabbed Persephone and put her in Harry's crib, then pushed Persephone's crib in front of the door. Knowing that it was a futile attempt of trying to hold Voldemort off. She stood in front of the crib holding her two children and looked down at them.

"Harry…Persephone, Mama loves you…Dada loves you, be brave…be strong." Lily said with tears in her eyes knowing how this was going to ultimately end.

She kissed both children on the forehead and stood in front of the crib protectively. Suddenly the door busted open making the crib smash against the wall and breaking into dozens of pieces. Out of the shadows came a hooded figure, which she knew it was Voldemort. "Step out of the way Evans." Voldemort said menacingly.

Lily knew what he wanted, he wanted Harry dead and who knows what he would do to Persephone. "Not my children, please no don't kill them, take me, kill me instead—""This is my last warning—""Not my children! Please…have mercy…Not my children! Please…I'll do anything."

Lily pleaded with all her heart. She rather die than let him kill her children. Then, Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and shouted '_Avada Kedavra_!'

Just like that…Lily Potter died. Voldemort smiled inwardly, it was finally time to kill the 'Chosen one'. Once Harry potter was dead there would be no stopping him from becoming the ruler of the magical and muggle world.

He looked next to Harry and saw Persephone. 'Aahh', he thought, "There's my precious void." However the second he lifted the baby from the crib and into his arms she, like her brother, began crying hysterically.

Voldemort sighed. Then he returned his attention the Harry Potter, he raised his wand and whispered '_Avada Kedavra'. _A green light bolted out of his wand and hit Harry potter, however ever so quickly he saw it rebound and hit Persephone, then hit him.

Voldemort was 'dead', however both Persephone and Harry survived the killing curse amazingly.

That same night after the ordeal was over, a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid appeared at the home. He knew sadly, what happened to Lily and James, so he just went looking for the children. Well, Harry that is.

Under the orders of Dumbledore, Hagrid was only ordered to take the boy. How tempted he was to take the baby girl as she laid there on the floor whimpering. He felt horrible for leaving her but he knew he had to follow his orders.

Dumbledore didn't want Persephone taken because he knew of her heritage, who her true 'father' was. He knew she was basically a vessel for dark magic. He feared one day she'd become a dangerous dark witch. As long as she was alive, Voldemort would always have access to a tremendous amount power. He'd always have that backup magic if need be.

Dumbledore didn't want her growing up around Harry; he didn't want her, if anything, to rub off on him. He just hoped she'd be taken to a muggle orphanage, perhaps adopted by a kind, loving muggle family. So when she was older she wouldn't have the same mind set as Voldemort on muggles and muggleborns.

Hagrid understood why he needed to leave Persephone, he just hoped for her, and everyone else's sake, she would get adopted by a good muggle family.

Soon after Hagrid left Godric's Hollow with Harry, a swarm of muggle's approached the nearly destroyed house in search of any survivors. None of them knew what had happened; they just assumed the roof of the house collapsed.

When they were able to get to the second floor of the house, that's where they found a dead Lily, and an ever so alive Persephone. After the incident Persephone was placed in a muggle orphanage known as 'Wool's Orphanage'.

There is where she would spend the next five years of her life.


End file.
